Love Blossom
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Aku tak pernah tau, hidupku apa, tujuanku apa. aku selalu berada di duniaku. dan tanpa sadar, terlalu banyak kepedihan yg aku simpan. sampai kau datang. semua orang gagal membawaku keluar dari dunia itu. tapi kau?/YeWook/GS/SJ Official pair/Chap 2 update! xD Review please x)
1. Prolog

_Love Blossom_

YeWook

Warning : GenderSwitch, Double Wook, Typo, Alur GJ –"

* * *

_"Today was the Beginning from all of my story, with you.. So, Don't ever Let go of this hand grip. Cause you are the only one I have now."_

_**Korea, 22 April 2003**_

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat tanaman yg ada di bukit itu menari. Seorang yeoja merentangkan tangannya membiarkan angin berhembus melewatinya.

"hah.. indah sekali disini! Suasananya hangat. baru kali ini aku ketempat seperti ini."seru Yeoja itu dengan senyum yg mengembang di bibirnya.

"ckck~ kau baru sekarang dapat seperti ini? kasian sekali~"cibir Namja yg berada di sebelahnya. Yeoja itu tertawa masih terpejam merasakan angin yg terus membuatnya merasa seperti terbang. "terserah apa katamu yg jelas ini hari terindahku."

Namja itu tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam ia mengagumi wajah manis yeoja itu. '_dan baru kali ini juga aku bertemu dengan orang yg cepat menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Kau manis.'_

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua duduk di rerumputan tetap ditemani ilalang yg menari dan angin yg bernyanyi. Yeoja itu melirik Namja disebelahnya sekilas lalu kembali menghadap depan. "mmm.. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo"

Namja itu mengernyit bingung. "for?"

"For bring me to this place. Gomawo."Jawab Yeoja itu dengansenyuman yg terus itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja itu. "huh. Ne, cheonma." Dan sedikit tersenyum. "by the way, namamu siapa?" Yeoja itu melihat Namja disebelahnya.

"aku? Ah.. Krey, Krey Kim imnida." itu kembali mengernyit bingung.

"kau bukan dari korea?" yeoja bernama Krey itu tersenyum. "ne. Eomma ku dari Indonesia dan abeoji dari Korea. Jadi aku punya 2 nama. Krey dan Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. "jelas nya. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti.

"lalu. Namamu siapa?" Tanya yeoja itu. Namja itu tersenyum dan mencabut bunga berwarna merah muda yg berada tak jauh dari tempatnya lalu memakaikannya ke rambut Krey. '_manis'_ yg dipirkan namja itu.

"hello.. nuguseo?"Krey melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah namja itu.

"baiklah. Jika kau memperkenalkan diri dengan memakai nama luar, kalau begitu aku juga."Namja itu meraih tangan Krey dan menggenggamnya. "ingat aku. Jangan pernah lupa, Karena mungkin sehabis ini aku akan pergi jauh darimu dan tak akan bisa menolongmu seperti tadi. Jadi jika kau butuh aku, aku akan selalu ada di tempat yg kau jangkau. "

Krey melepaskan genggamannya dan mendapatkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati di tangannya. "emm.. maksudmu apa? Jadi kau akan pergi jauh gitu? Tolong jangan membuatku yg ku jangkau? Katanya kau akan pergi jauh..bagaimana aku bisa menjangkaumu? Aissh..jinjjayo. "

Namja itu tertawa, yg melihat itu tersenyum kecil '_baru sekarang ia tertawa. kamu kenapa?'_

"kamu akan mengerti nanti. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa membantumu sekali. Tapi aku janji suatu saat nanti akan membawamu terus keluar ruangan dan menghancurkan tempat itu.." Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Krey lalu berbisik.

"My name is, Jeremy. Jeremy Kim imnida."

* * *

Yaap~ Azka bawa FF baru!

Mianhae kalau aneh yaa.. dan maafkan saya yg tidak melanjutkan After a Minute.. *bow.

Inginnya sih dilanjut. Tapii... ada beberapa kendala yg terus saja menggagalkan usaha azka.. -.- jadi maaf.. oiya karena sudah terlalu mainstream kalo blasteran america dsb, jadi buat ff yg ini Wook nya blasteran Indo.

Eung... karena udah diperingatin dari awal kalo di ff ini tuh 'Double Wook', (iya jadi Wook nya kembar) jadi nama luar Wook bukan Nathan. Tapi Krey. Kalo Nathan nanti buat kembarannya.. daan~ penjelasan selanjutnya di chapter selanjutnya..

Review, okay? Kalau review, janji Update kilat deh..

Dan selamat Lebaran bagi yg menjalankan puasa~!

Sign, Kim Hye Ni


	2. Chapter 1

_Love Blossom_

_YeWook_

_Warning : GenderSwitch, Double Wook, Typo, Alur GJ –"_

* * *

_Aku.. hanyalah satu dari sekian banyaknya mahluk hidup di dunia ini. _

_Menempati sebagian kecil di negara ini, dan juga sebagian kecil kehidupanmu._

_Aku.. Hanya bisa berharap dengan keadaan ini~ _

_Semoga aku bisa bertahan walau hanya sendiri~_

**Indonesia, 21 April 2013**

Suara music yg berputar keras, serta suara teriakan fans yg meneriaki nama idola yg menyanyikan lagu itu. Senyuman idola itu pun belum cukup untuk membuat mereka sehisteris itu. Dengan suara dan gerakan tariannya yg kompak, idola itu mampu meluluhkan para fansnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat fans nya itu berteriak dengan keras bahkan suara itu beradu dengan suara penyanyi itu. Grup idola itu puas dengan penampilan mereka yg bagi para fans nya itu sangat memukau. Lampu menyorot grup idola itu dan layar besar yg dipasang di panggung juga menayangkan wajah mereka satu persatu agar fans mereka yg dibelakang dapat melihat mereka.

"apa Kalian suka?!" seru salah satu anggota grup itu dengan keras melalui mic, lalu menghadapkan mic nya itu kea rah para fans nya. Dangan keras mereka juga berteriak meng'iya'kan pertanyaan sang I dola nya itu.

Idola nya itu tersenyum " Geure! kalau begitu, Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan kalian dan akan merindukan kalian, ELF's!"serunya lagi dengan bersemangat. Member grup yg berada di panggung itu juga menyetujui itu dengan tersenyum kepada fans nya.

"Saranghae! Gomawo! Kamsahamnida! Terima Kasih! "Teriak grup idola membungkukan badan mereka sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menonton acara ini dan ikut memeriahkannya. Satu persatu membernya berkeliling panggung dan melambaikan tangan mereka ke para fans nya dan akhirnya berjalan kebelakang panggung. Dibelakang panggung pun mereka merayakan keberhasilan mereka untuk konser kedua kalinya di Negara Seribu Pulau Leader dari grup ini sangat menyukai Negara ini sehingga mengusulkan kepada cru nya untuk mengadakan konser ke Negara ini juga.

Keringat lelah karena 2 jam setengah berdiri di panggung, menyanyi, dan menari mengalir di tubuh para member itu. Mereka mereka titdak ini begitu terkenal sehingga jadwal yg sangat penuh itu harus mereka bertemu keluarga dalam jangka waktu yg cukup lama selama istirahat yg sangat semua harus dapat memaklumi dan menjalani itu.

Grup ini –Super Junior-sangat senang Tugasnya selesai satu persatu. Dan besok mereka akan jalan-jalan berkeliling kota tempat mereka mengadakan acara. Sedikit Refreshing dan mengenal salah satu kota di Negara ini tak apalah. Itu yg mereka pikirkan.

"hyung, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"Tanya salah satu member grup kepada leader mereka. Leader itu –Leeteuk- menoleh kearah suara. sekarang mereka berada di hotel yg mereka sewa untuk menginap.

"memangnya kau mau kemana? Ini kan bukan negaramu, Siwon-ah?"Member itu-Siwon-mengangguk. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "lalu?"

"aku mempunyai saudara yg sedang tinggal disini. Sekarang ia menjemputku."jelasnya. Leeteuk mengangguk lega. "aku pikir kau akan kabur begitu saja." Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Hyungnya itu. "aniya.. aku hafal kota ini sedikit."

Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung-salah satu member- yg sedang memainkan akun Twitternya berhenti dari kegiatannya saat mendengar percakapan Hyung dan dongsaeng nya itu dan menghampiri mereka.

"kau akan kemana, Siwon-ah?"Tanya Yesung.

^"hanya keliling kota ini. waeyo? Kau mau ikut, Hyung?" ajak Siwon. Yesung mengangguk senang. Kalau sudah menyangkut jalan-jalan apalagi kota ini dia sangat bersemangat.

"tunggu."Siwon dan Yesung kembali berbalik menghadap Leeteuk yg berteriak.

"waeyo?"Yesung bertanya dengan kesal.

"kau bilang saudara?Kau ada saudara Indonesia?"Tanya Leeteuk dengan heran. Siwon tersenyum.

"ani. Tapi saudaraku menikahi yeoja dari anaknya berdarah Korea dan kenal kok, hyung."

Leeteuk dan Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya. "nugu? Aku kenal?Kapan?"

"dulu.. saat ia masih berada di Korea dia mengantarkan handphone ku yg tertinggal di rumahnya. Sepupu perempuanku."jawab Siwon lagi. Yesung yg tak mau ambil pusing segera mengambil jaket dan handphonenya di atas sofa.

"Kajja Siwon-a. Aku bosan kalau terus berlama-lama disni."ajak Yesung. Siwon mengangguk lalu memakai jaketnya dan berjalan menyusul Yesung yg sudah keluar memandang punggung Dongsaengnya yg berjalan keluar.

'_ah.. ne. aku ingat. __Yesungie.. cinta pertamamu?._'batin Leeteuk. Ia terkekeh geli mengingat dulu Yesung terus menatap sepupu Siwon saat ke Dorm mereka. Sampai cangkir kopi yg dipegangnya terjatuh dan merusak PSP Magnae mereka. Leeteuk melihat pintu kamar ditutup dengan sempurna.'_Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik kedepannya.'_

Ditempat lain, Seorang Yeoja yg tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan terburu-buru karena telat menyalakan volume music di mobilnya dengan keras sehingga membuat yeoja itu sedikit lebih tenang dari tadi. Setidaknya telat 5 menit masih dimaklumi di kemacetan. Itu yg ia pikirkan. Mobil merahnya itu memasuki daerahpusat kota Jakarta dan memarkirkan mobilnya didepan hotel dimana Sepupunya menginap. Ia pikir sepupunya itu tidak akan tepat waktu karena lelah beraktifitas seharian, ah tidak 3 hari penuh.

Ternyata dugaannya itu sudah berada di trotoar untuk itu mendengus tidak lagi heran saudaranya itu memakai Topi sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.'Seperti pencuri saja' Ejek Yeoja itu sambil meminggirkan mematikan radio music lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan otomatis itu.

"kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Yeoja itu dari memasuki mobil diikuti temannya yang ikut.

"kau pikir berapa lama kita menunggu, Ryeowook?"Tanya Sepupunya-Siwon-dengan itu tertawa kecil.

"ya inilah Jakarta, oppa. Kau tidak akan pernah memperkirakan waktu untuk sampai tempat tujuan karena traffic jam."jelas Ryeowook. Siwon tersenyum kecil. terdengar tawa yg ditahann. Ya, Siwon geli melihat sepupunya menjelaskan dengan tidak mengeluh kali biasanya jika mereka berbicara di telfon, Ryeowook pasti berteriak mengeluh karena kemacetan ini.

Siwon mengeluarkan i-phone nya lalu memfoto jalanan yg macet itu. "buat apa kau foto, oppa?"Tanya Ryeowook. Siwon tersenyum. "masa' kau tidak tau kebiasaan ku?"Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Pasti ia akan meng'upload'nya ke akun Twitter nya. Seorang Choi Siwon selalu memenuhi Twitternya dengan foto-foto jalanan yg tak penting bagi Ryeowook. Malahan Gadis itu sudah sangat bosan melihat jalan raya dan mobil-mobil yg berkumpul seperti gedung-gedung pencakar langit yg hanya memenuhi tempat untuk bertanam.

Yesung melihat keluar sekali bangunan tinggi dan kendaraan yg memang sering melihatnya. Hanya baru kali ini ia melihat semua keadaan yg baginya 'menabjubkan' itu. Suasana di mobil itu mulai ada terdengar suara lantunan music di mobil itu.

"ah, apa kau sudah berfikir untuk ikut denganku setelah ini? disana kau bisa menggapai mimpimu, bukan?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheninga. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "masih aku fikirkan. Mianhae..oppa tau apa yg ku maksud bukan?"

"maksud kalian apa?"Tanya Yesung yg mulai menghadap ke kursi i-phone nya kea rah Yesung. i-phone nya ke arah Yesung. Yesung mengambil i-phone itu lalu membaca tulisan yg di tampilkan di i-phone itu.'Nanti aku tau kau selalu ingat hari itu. Dan besoklah hari yg tepat'

"uh?" Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. Mungkin ia mulai mengantuk sehingga tidak mengerti apa yg dimaksud hyung nya itu. Tapi Siwon mengerti betul perasaan Hyungnya. Ah..mungkin mengerti perasaan 2 insan yg masih lupa keadaan satu sama lain. Ia kembali menghadap ke kursi penumpang dan mengambil i-phone nya. Yesung menyenderkan lagi punggungnya yg mulai terasa pegal. ia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Traffic jam ini akan reda?

1 jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di rumah yg mungkin terbilang 'mewah'. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka lebar dengan otomatis sehingga mobil kecil itu bisa memberhentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah itu.

"yap, Kajja.. aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yg kau mau." Ajak Ryeowook dengan sedikit kesal. ia membanting pintu mobilnya, keluar duluan, meninggalkan Siwon dan Yesung yg masih berada di dalam mobil itu. Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sepupunya. ia melihat kebelakang.

"Ya! hyung, kajja ." Yesung tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil. Diluar ia melihat pemandangan sekitar yg dihiasi berbagai Bunga. Pandangannya pun berganti dan melihat Rumah yang besar dengan warna Putih-Ungu mendominasi rumah itu.

'_Ungu__? Hanya dia kah yg tinggal disini?Kenapa orang tuanya mau warna menjijikan itu untuk cat rumah ini?kenapa bukan warna Silver atau gold agar terlihat Mewah?_' Batin Yesung dia tak begitu suka dengan warna yg banyak mendominasi rumah mau bagaimana lagi. Dia bukan pemilik rumah ini. Yesung menyikap topi dari atas kepalanya dan mengikuti Siwon masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Rumah megah bergaya Elegan itu memang tak dihuni oleh banyak orang. Hanya Ryeowook dan pembantu-pembantu nya sajalah yg tinggal di rumahini. selama berjalan menuju ruang tengah, banyak foto dan lukisan yg terpajang di dinding rumah itu. Siwon dan Yesung memperlambat langkahnya dan melihat foto itu satu-persatu. Siwon tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook masih memajang foto keluarga lengkapnya yg mungkin jika Siwon menjadi dirinya akan membakar foto itu dan membuangnya. Atau bahkan melupakan bahwa dia pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ternyata fikirannya masih menyimpan kenanagan keluarga yg terlalu banyak memberinya kenangan pahit atau bahkan tak pernah membuatnya satu kejadian yg membuat nya tersenyum walaupun tak secerah sekarang.

Sedangkan mata Yesung terhenti saat melihat pajangan bunga yg berada di dalam figura kecil karena indahnya bunga itu. Tapi apa yg tersimpan dalam bunga itu. Bunga berwarna merah muda itu mengingatkan Yesung kepada seseorang yg berharga di masa lalu ia masih belum begitu yakin dengan apa yg dilihat dan difikirkannya saat ini. Ia tak mau kalau fikirannya hanya memberikan harapa palsu untuk sekian kalinya saat ini. jadi Yesung putuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah Yesung dan Siwon kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada foto dalam Figura besar yg terpampang di atas televisi Foto itu terdapat kumpulan foto seorang Yeoja dari kecil hingga saat terlihat jelas perbedaan yeoja itu yg sekarang dan yg dulu. Di foto kecilnya, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Mulai saat ia-mungkin- berumur 14 tahun itu mulai tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada lagi pancaran menyakitkan dalam matanya.

Di Foto itu, Yesung kembali di buat tak percaya akan pendangan yg didapatnya saat ini. Yeoja kecil itu, bukankah yeoja yg ia tolong 10 tahun lalu? _'Krey?Tapi kenapa __Ryeowook__?Park __Ryeowook__? bukankah yg aku temui sekarang Choi__ Ryeowook__? ada apa?'_Yesung melirik Siwon yg mulai menyeruput teh yg disuguhkan itu.'_Siwon. Ya..dia pasti tau apa yg terjadi dengan yeoja itu'_

Yesung duduk disamping Siwon dan meminum teh hangat dalam cangkir kecil lama kemudian Ryeowook datang. Kali ini dengan gaya yg berbeda. Yeoja itu memakai dress Merah muda selutut dan bandana yg menghiasi kepalanya. Yesung sedikit terperangah karena yeoja itu. Ryeowook yg menyadari itu lalu melihat Yesung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung. Persis seperti 10 tahun yg lalu.

"Hello… Ahjussi.."

"ah.. ne?" Yesung tersadar dari menyenderkan badannya, berusaha bersikap tenang. melirik Dongsaeng nya tajam. Siwon yg tadinya tertawa berhenti seketika saat mengetahui tatapan pembunuh kearahnya.

"ekheem.." Siwon berdehem(?) kecil mencairkan suasana. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil menanggapi saudaranya itu.

"ah.. oppa. Apa yg kau inginkan dulu? Aku yakin kau dan temanmu ini sangat lelah." Ucap Ryeowook mengawali mengangguk.

"tentu saja. Aku ingin jawaban keputusanmu, **sekarang**." Jawab Siwon. Glek! Ryeowook menelan ludahnya 'Sekarang' yg saudaranya tekan membuatnya merasa tak bisa memikirkan yg harus ia jawab? Ia tak mau menghapus semua yg terjadi. Ia tak mau menjadi seperti saudaranya.

"What answer do you want, ?"Lugas Ryeowook menatap Siwon sejenak lalu menunduk. "I don't have any answer for now. I don't want to leave all this and be like you right now. What supposed I answer now?" jelas Ryeowook dengan suara yg semakin mengecil.

Siwon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan itu… memang sangat special tak mau membiarkan ia sendiri lagi. Dan juga tak mau saudaranya tersakiti lagi. Tapi jika keputusannya tak sesuai dengan harapan yg Siwon harapkan, Siwon terpaksa menggunakan cara keduanya. ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Yesung menatap kedua orang yg masih diam itu dengan pertanyaan besar di kepalanya. apa yg terjadi? Apa ada hubungan dengan dirinya? memang tak ada kalimat yg menyebut dirinya. Tapi..seakan-akan masalah ini hanya dia yg mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi bukankah dirinya baru bertemu dengan Yeoja ini pertama kali? Atau..10 tahun yg lalu itu dia?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi kepala besarnya. suasana semakin mencekam. Hening. Tidak ada satupun yg mengeluarkan suara. Seolah sudah cukup mata mereka yg saling menyampaikan apa yg ada dipikirannya. Tapi kedua namja ini tak satupun dapat membaca mata Caramel dari yeoja mereka masih dilarutkan dalam keadaan yg sepi.

"_I can be your hero, kimi wo mukae ni yuku_

_Wanna be your hero (your hero), isshoni fly away~"_ Lantunan lagu terputar dengan sendiri nya membuat ketiga orang itu kaget. Terlebih lagi Ryeowook. "aiisssh.. Shit" umpatnya kesal.

Siwon yg mendengar dan melihat Ryeowook seperti itu tersenyum lega. "aah.. ternyata adikku ini penggemarku. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak punya satupun lagu dari grup ku?"Ucap Siwon yg lebih tepat menyindir saudaranya itu. Yesung yang mengerti maksud Dongsaengnya tak bisa menahan geli di perutnya itu. Iapun tertawa keras disahut dengan teriakkan Ryeowook yg menggema.

"YA! Hentikan! Kalian menyebalkan!"Ryeowook terus berteriak Kesal tapi tak membuat kedua namja itu malah membuat kedua namja itu semakin geli. Wajah yeoja di depannya itu semakin lucu jika marah seperti menghela nafas nya keras-keras. Kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Hal kecil seperti ini yang mungkin bukan masalah perang dunia itu dapat membuat kedua namja itu tertawa meluapkan kepenatannya akhir-akhir ini. kedua namja itu tertawa seolah-olah yeoja di depannya itu adalah badut yg sedang beraksi atau sulap yg sedang memainkan sulapnya dalam ruang opera yg ditonton oleh jutaan manusia.

Ryeowook berdiri, beranjak pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yg masih memuaskan perasaan geli dan meraih remote controlnya. Dengan hitungan detik, lagu sudah berganti. dan sialnya, lagu itu terganti dan tetap lagu dari grup saudaranya itu. Ah! Mungkin Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini. sontak semua itu menjadi bahan Ejekan Siwon yg lebih-lebih.

"apa yg akan kau katakana dengan ini, Ryeowookie-ya~" Tanya siwon dengan menggoda. Atau bahkan lebih tepat menggoda rasa amarah Ryeowook yg sudah semakin sampai di puncaknya. Ryeowook membanting remote control itu lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar tidur.

"Braakk!" suara pitu yg dibanting memenuhi seluruh tawa itu pun terhenti. Siwon telah kembali kealam sadar nya sekarang. "ah. Ryeowook-ah! Aiisssh.. Hyung-ah. Bagaimana ini? jika dia marah terus seperti ini, aku tak akan bisa membawanya bersama kita." Sesal Siwon. Ia meraih I-phone nya lalu berlari ke kamar Ryeowook.

'_Membawanya?__Kita? Jadi yang kau maksud dari tadi..dan yg kau bicarakan di hotel tadi.. Ryeowook? Hyung..'_Yesung terperangah dengan ucapan lama kemudian Yesung memutuskan untuk mengikuti Siwon ke Lantai atas.

Di atas, ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. "Siwon-ah..eoddia?"teriak Yesung. Ia masih di dekat tangga, bingung. Di atas ada 3 kamar. tanpa ragu, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ketiga kamar itu satu-persatu. Salah satu pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya kuning dari perlahan menuju ruangan itu.

'_one..two..three…'^_

**_The end? The and? x.x_**

* * *

Yaaap~ Segini dulu deh.. daan.. bagi yg menyadari jika ada tanda sesuatu, kalian tidak akan tertipu untuk chap depan. haha..

sebetulnya di Chap ini sebagian besar menipu loo~

bagian mananya, kalian cari tau sendiri yaak..

dan sebenernya kecewa.. kenapa Reiew nya dikit.. padahal aku udh nyempetin buat ng post loo..

**_Guest, Chintiasakurai1_**_ : Sudah^^_

**_Anik0405_**_ :__ eung.. gk tau yaak.. coba aja baca terus. :)_

**_Cloudyvu_**_: eh? baca sajalah.. haha.. sebenernya aku juga bingung, kok pas dimasukin ke ffn malah banyak yg ngilang ya kalimatnya? sumpah, sampe harus ngulang baca 5 kali deh.. '-" makasih yaa~^^_

yaudah, bagi yg udah baca.. Review, please~^^


	3. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_._

_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, GJ, Double Wook._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

.

.

.

"Yesung-Hyung! Bangun! Ireona! Ini sudah pagi!" Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan yang awalnya buram kini semakin depannya telah ada temannya yang tadi berteriak membangunkannya. Tangan kanannya langsung ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya. '_ah? Bukannya aku se__d__ang bersama __S__iwon hyung dan __Ryeowook__?'_

"cepat bangun! Bukankah hari ini kita akan berkeliling?" Namja dengan mata sipit dan senyum yang lebar itu terus membangunkan hyung-nya ini. Dan kali ini, namja itu menarik Yesung hingga duduk di kasur. Setidaknya ia tau bahwa Hyung-nya itu sudah bangun. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Yesung menatap wajah adik-nya itu dengan sedikit rasa sesal. Harusnya saat ini dia bisa bersama itu hanyalah mimpi semata.

"Eunhyuk-ah.. jam berapa sekarang?" Eunhyuk mengambil i-phone nya lalu ia tunjukan ke arah Yesung.

"Cepatlah,Hyung.. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Semua sudah menunggu" Namja itu berdiri dan Mengambil topi. "aku tunggu di kamar Teukie-hyung" Yesung mengangguk lantas beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar lainnya, semua orang disibukan oleh kegiatannya mengejar waktu agar dapat sepuasnya berkeliling di kota yang masih asing untuk mereka.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana dengan semalam?Berhasil?" Tanya salah satu member yang sedang disibukkan oleh namja itu masih terfokus ke layar lapyop nya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Kau harus memanggilnya dengan kata 'hyung'! harus berapa kali kuingatkan?!" Namja berwajah imut itu-Sungmin-berteriak kesal. Kali ini ia tak bisa menahan rasa bosannya. Karena selama perjalanan ini, adik tersayangnya tidak pernah memanggil kakak-kakak nya dengan panggilan 'Hyung'.

Siwon yang mendengar keluhan Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Namja itu kembali memarahi Kyuhyun hanya karena itu. Bahkan Siwon-orang yang tidak dipanggil dengan hyung-dapat menerima kebiasaan adik terkecilnya.

"Sudahlah hyung.. nanti juga akan memanggilku dengan hyung lagi. " Sungmin mendengus kesal. Merasa kalah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bersamanya, Kyuhyun-ah?" kali ini Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Bagaimana dia ingin bersamanya? Mengetahui wajahnya saja tidak." Sahut Eunhyuk yang baru saja langsung duduk disamping Sungmin. Wajahnya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yg masih bermain 'game Online' itu.

"Ayolah hyung.. perlihatkan kami fotonya…saja. Aku sangat penasaran." Kali ini sang 'Racoon' yang ikut berbicara. Siwon tertawa geli.

"Sebesar itukah rasa penasaran kalian?" semua mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Tangannya kembali ia sibukkan dengan memainkan jarinya di atas layar Tab itu. Semua yang menanyakan itu terpusat pada tab yang sedang di otak-atik oleh Siwon. Berharap ia dapat memperlihatkan wajah seseorang yang mereka bicarakan. Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya lalu ikut diam seperti yang lainnya.

"Cha! Kajja! Kita berangkat telah siap!"Leeteuk-sang Leader-berteriak memanggil semua orang-orang yang sedang menunggu itu mengeluarkan suara kecewa.

"ah, hyung.. kau mengganggu kami saja! " keluh Eunhyuk.

"Iya..harusnya kau tunggu sebentar. Lagipula 'Kepala besar' itu belum datang" lanjut Kyuhyun di barengi anggukan Sungmin yang menyetujuinya.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku disini" Yesung masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan senyum yang Yesung membuat semua merasa kecewa.

Donghae yang tadi datang bersama Yesung menghampiri Siwon dan mengambil tab yang berada di tangannya. Matanya membulat.

"Aigoo.. siapa ini, Siwon-ah? Neomu yeppeo. Yeoja mu kah?" Siwon tersadar dan langsung menarik kembali tab nya. Dengan cepat ia matikan tab itu.

"ah! Tidak. Dia yeoja yang aku bicarakan semalam." ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang terus saja mengembang. Donghae menatap Siwon tak percaya. Pikirannya mulai berjalan ke berbagai sisi. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk meminta tab tadi. Sebaliknya, Siwon menarik tab nya dan ia simpan ke dalam tasnya.

"Aisssh..kau pelit sekali." Keluh Donghae. "memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Hae?" Yesung menepuk pundak Donghae. Orang yg dimaksud menggeleng kecil. Tapi tetap dengan senyuman kecilnya sehingga membuat Yesung penasaran.

Siwon Beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan membawa tas kecil di ikuti Donghae dan yang terakhir Yesung.

Brakk! Pintu ditutup dengan menyisakan ruangan yang berantakan bagai kapal yang diterjang badai. Mungkin sehabis ini 'Cleaning Service' yang bertugas akan bekertja sambil mengumpat kesal saking hancurnya kamar yang dihuni oleh 5 atau sebagian member ini.

.

**슈퍼주니어**

**.**

Cekrek! Kilatan blitz kamera menandakan bahwa objek sudah di foto. Yesung tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Pemandangan yang mungkin akan jarang ia temui saat tur di kota-kota. Pikirannya kembali terulang. Kejadian yang membuatnya terus teringat, tadi pagi.

"_aissh.. kau pelit sekali " keluh __Donghae__. "memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan, __Hae__?" __Yesung__ menepuk pundak __Dongsaeny__a itu.__Donghae__ menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman yang membuat __Yesung__ penasaran. Matanya ia alihkan melihat Siwon yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Diikuti __Donghae__. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, __Yesung__ menggeleng kecil._

_Yesung__ memakai topi dan kacamata hitam berbingkai putih. Barjaga-jaga jika ada fans yang berjalan sambil menunduk. tas hitam yang ia bawa membuatnya susah untuk menyamar._

_Brukk! _

"_aw! Sakit.."__ Yesung__ mengelus kepalanya dan dengan cepat memakai topi yang melihat kedepannya. Seorang yeoja yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak. Yeoja itu mengusap sesekali terdengar mengumpat kesal. __Yesung__ mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu sang yeoja. _

"I'm sorry. I don't..rr… see you.." _ucap __Yesung__ berusaha__merangkai kalimat dalam bahasa inggris untuk meminta maaf. _'apa yang harus kukatakan?'

_Karena ucapan __Yesung__, perempuan itu terdia__m__.__Ia juga berhenti mengelus kepalanya. Mungkin bingung dan kaget. '_kenapa lagi yeoja ini?' _Yesung__ bertanya dalam hati._

"_ah tidak.._ I'm fine_. Gomawo."Yeoja itu berdiri lalu meninggalkan Donghae mengeratkan jaket biru yang ia gunakan. Wajahnya tetap tak ia tunjukan sehingga Donghae tidak mengetahui wajahnya. Semua ini membuat namja terkenal ini bingung.__Ditambah 3 bahasa yang yeoja itu gunakan._

"nugu? Huft..harusnya aku menahan ia tadi." Yesung berucap kesal. I-phone nya ia simpan kedalam saku celananya. Matanya ia edarkan mencari teman-temannya. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang mencari sejak awal Yesung memang berniat memisahkan diri agar dapat mengambil gambar dengan leluasa. Jika ia membawa salah satu dari mereka, pasti orang itu akan meminta tolong Yesung untuk mengambil gambar diri mereka.

Mata Yesung berhenti saat menangkap pemandangan yang menjanggal. Di kebun teh yang luas ini, terdapat seseorang yang duduk di antara tanaman-tanaman hijau itu. Langkah pertama Yesung ambil agar dapat melihat wajah orang itu. Sekilas ia melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai. Kedua mata tertutup dan telinganya terpasang headset.

Deg!

Jantung Yesung serasa berhenti berdesir cepat. "Ryeowook-ah.. Krey" gumam Yesung pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kini fikirannya kembali memikirkan mimpi yang ia alami semalam. '_akankah aku bertemu denganmu di Negara ini, Krey?'_

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Donghae sampai disebelah yeoja menghitungnya perlangkah. _'one.. two.. three'_

"Yesung-ah! Neo Eodia?! Yesung-ah!" sebuah suara sukses membuat tujuannya gagal. Ia berbalik ke arah suara. Dari bawah, dilihatnya kedua teman, rekan kerja, sekaligus Dongsaeng dan hyungnya-Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk- mencari-cari dirinya.

"aisshh… mereka mengangguku" Dengusnya. Ia menoleh ke arah yeoja yang masih diam, tak bergeming. Senyum Yesung merekah."Kau mengingatkanku kepada orang yang sangat kurindukan, selama ini. Kamsahamnida" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"-Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk berhenti berteriak lalu menghampiri Yesung yang hampir sampai di tempat mereka. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Yesung. "ya! Appo.. dasar magnae kurang ajar!" rintih Yesung.

"ya! Kau kemana saja, Kepala besar?! Dari tadi kami cari-cari, kau tau? Semua panik saat mengetahui kau tidak ada di antara kamu. Memangnya kau tau tempat ini?!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan rasa marah yang sudah memuncak. Matanya yang sipit kini terbuka lebar. Leeteuk menggeleng kecil, mendekati Yesung lalu merangkulnya sembari berjalan.

"Gwenchanna.. magnae setan itu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia takut kau tersesat." Sang leader berusaha untuk , menghibur namja berjulukan 'Kepala besar' yang mudah tersinggung itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar dan mengikuti dari belakang hanya bisa pasrah karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan Hyungnya yang satu itu. Mengingat Yesung yang tidak bisa berbahasa asing. Jika tersesat pasti akan semakin susah.

"Aniya..ini memang sudah salah ku, hyung.. Mianhae" sesal Yesung, ia menundukan kepalanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia mengacal-acak surai hitam adiknya yang membuat Yesung menata kembali rambutnya. Senyum sedikit terhias di wajah Kyuhyun. Namja berambut coklat seperti jamur itu lega. Setidaknya sampai saat ini hyungnya masih bersamanya.

"arraseo.. cha! Ayo kita temui yang lainnya. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Leeteuk. Mereka mengangguk. Yesung sempat berhenti dan melihat kebelakang. Mengingat yeoja yang tadi ia temukan. Lalu kembali berjalan menyamai langkah kedua sahabatnya.

.

**슈퍼주니어**

**.**

Sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar bunga berwarna merah muda, untuk sekian kalianya di pasang di dinding bermata biru itu tersenyum mundur perlahan dan melemparkan pandangannya ke dinding di sudut kanan rumahnya. Disana banyak sekali foto dan lukisan hasil karyanya. Foto dirinya pun banyak yang ia pajang.

"Annyeong dear..welcome back. I really miss you. Nan..bogoshipeo" Yeoja itu berucap pada foto yang paling besar dari yang lainnya.

Foto dengan gambar sepasang yeoja dan namja yang masih sangat muda. Yeoja itu menarik kedua sisi bibirnya, ia melihat kebelakang. Ruangan yang penuh dengan cat yang jatuh atau terkena noda cat ruangan itu, terdapat ruangan yang berisi alat music dan semacamnya.

"_Music will found her melody, right?_ Kidarida, eonnie… Saranga~"

.

.

_**The And? The End?^**_

* * *

errrr... annyeong? hehe

udah berapa lama aku anggurin nih fict?!

tadinya sih mau gk dilanjutin...

tapi ngeliat responnya~ seneng! huwaaaa Thanks All!

Big Thanks for **Jvnq, BekiCoy0411, Anik0405, KimHyunWook, . **

thanks for your review and Comment~^^ hope you guys will read it and review it again~^^

_._

_._

_Last, Mind For Review? _

_._

_.KimHyeNi_


End file.
